


Vampire Lover

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [87]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Feeding, Immortality, Love, Smut, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat and her Vampire Lover, Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Lover

Clint and Natasha wee in Clint's apartment. Natasha wanted some answers after some things were revealed during this mission. They both sat down and were silent for several minutes.

Eventually Natasha said, "What are you?"

Clint sighed and said, "I'm a vampire, Nat."

To prove his point, he showed her his fangs.

Natasha asked, "How long? Tell me everything."

Clint said, "For last 5 centuries. I was born in England. One day I was mauled by a tiger during hunting. I was saved by a vampire."

Natasha said, "How did you heal me?"

Clint said, "Vampire blood has healing properties. I fed you some to heal you. If you die with vampire blood in your system, you become one."

Natasha was silent.

Clint said, "You aren't a vampire since you didn't die. The blood assimilates in your system later."

Natasha nodded.

Clint said, "One more thing, my real name is Damien but now I'm Clint Barton."

Natasha said, "You'll always be Clint to me. Do you drink blood?"

Clint nodded, "From blood bags."

Natasha said, "Does SHIELD know?"

Clint shook his head saying no.

Natasha kissed Clint who responded enthusiastically.

Natasha said, "Wanted to do that for a while. I wont look at you any differently. And your secret is safe with me."

Clint said, "Thanks."

Natasha smirked and said, "Now kiss me, old man."

Clint said, "As you wish."

He kissed her passionately.  
_________________________________________________________

Clint and Natasha are in her apartment. Its been some months since Nat found the truth about her partner. They were now lovers. Natasha was happy that Clint didn't need to hide anything from her anymore.

Their relationship was passionate, especially the sex.

But Natasha wanted them to be intimate in more than one ways. So she posed a request to Clint.

Natasha said, "Clint, I have a request."

Clint looked at her and said, "What is it?"

Natasha said, "I want you to feed on me."

Clint stared at Natasha in shock, "What?" he said.

Clint paced a little and continued, "Why? Its dangerous."

Natasha said, "I want us to be intimate in more than one way Clint. Exchanging blood is a way to do that isn't it. Plus I trust you."

Clint said, "Are you sure?" He wanted to do this but only if Natasha wanted it.

Natasha nodded.

Clint used super speed to press Natasha against the door.

Natasha breathed.

Clint scented her neck and felt her vain twitch. He slowly bit her with his fangs. Natasha's blood was as tasty and sweet as her pussy. Clint was already addicted.

Natasha moaned as she felt the prick of Clint's fangs on her neck. Instead of pain, she felt pleasure. Clint was gently sucking her.

Clint knew it was time to stop, but before that he marked Natasha as his own.

He slid her to the floor and asked, "How was it?"

Natasha smiled and said, "Pleasurable."

Clint grinned, picked her up and headed towards the bedroom.

Natasha orgasmed 15 times that night.

Clint and her were now even more intimately bonded than before.

This had also tested Clint's self control.

He would never hurt Natasha.  
___________________________________________________

Clint and Nat were lying in bed. They had just finished having another round of intense sex. It had been a few weeks since Natasha found the truth out.

She had kept his secret. She was in love with this man. And she wasn't going to let Shield experiment on him like a lab rat.

Natasha played with Clint's fingers and said, "Is it painful? Turning into a vampire?

Clint said, "No, you don't feel anything. It is like waking up from a deep sleep."

Natasha said, "Have you turned anyone?"

Clint nodded, "Seven people. I'll introduce you to them when they come to meet me."

Natasha nodded.

Clint started humming a tune and Natasha dozed up.

Clint kept a watch as she slept.


End file.
